All that mattered
by Dottie-Ditto
Summary: When Coraline gets an unsettling surprise waiting for wybie at the airport, she realizes what really matters to her. onshot Wyline drabble. very loosely connected to my other story "The Other Coraline"


A/N: so yeah, this is just a quick drabble with teenage wyline. Iv'e had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while, but I just decided to write it down today. It's kind of crappy, but I've got some more fluff on the way! please comment

Oh, also, vidfluff here- .com/watch?v=CJrFZmoMRQM

"hey babe,"

Coraline sighed and looked up from _Pride and Predjudice and Zombies_ to see a young man in his early 20s with spiked up hair and a lip ring leering at her. Coraline felt herself cringe. Hitting on people was skeezy enough anywhere, but why in an airport?

"Can I help you?" she said in as neutral a tone as she possibly could.

"You can tell me what a cutie like you is doing stuck up behind a book." The punk raised his eyebrows, as if he'd just said something monstrously clever. Coraline suppressed the urge to vomit.

"I'm waiting to pick up my boyfriend" Coraline said matter-of-factly "Anything else?"

"Listen, doll"- these pet names were getting grating, and she'd only known this guy for 3 minutes-" why don't you forget about that boyfriend of yours and come for a ride with me?"

The young man reached over and put a hand on Coraline's shoulder. This was the last straw.

"Listen, you creep" Coraline grabbed the man's collar and pulled him up to her eye level "I'm not going anywhere with you, not now, not ever. Now get lost before I call the fucking cops on you."

Coraline shoved the man away and smiled to herself as he ran off stammering. She hated when guys hit on her like that.

Now that she'd been interrupted from her reading, Coraline sighed and looked up at the escalator again. She checked her watch- Wybie wouldn't be off the plane for another 15 minutes or so. Coraline sighed. She hated it when Wybie spent the summers with his dad. She was glad he got to spend time with his dad and all, but she couldn't stand being away from him for 3 whole months- especially because he was always gone for his birthday. She felt for the tiny bag with his 18th birthday present in it and the card with Chris Hansen's picture she'd made (until October, they were now officially statutory rape). She hoped he'd like it.

Coraline took another glance at the escalator, then looked at the ring Wybie'd made her in metal shop last year after she lost her dragonfly hairclip. It was made of spare scraps he'd welded together at the shop where he worked, in the crude form of a heart with a tiny dragonfly in it. Coraline smiled. She couldn't wait to see him again. She closed her eyes and pictured his goofy face, his shaggy hair, his crooked smile. He was the best boyfriend she could have ever wished for- even if he was kind of a wimp. She'd dated other guys before him, but he was the one who'd always been there. Again, she mentally kicked herself for not realizing he was the one earlier.

As the airport speaker blared that the number of Wybie's flight had arrived, Coraline lazily opened her eyes. She stared at the escalator and felt her heart stop.

At the top was Wybie.

But, it wasn't _her_ Wybie.

She knew this had to be him, he was wearing his mechanics shirt and the denim shorts with the hole in the knee, and the black stone necklace he always wore, but something was different. He'd grown into his ears, and his face seemed… mature. His hair was finally long enough to pull into a ponytail, and he somehow seemed, less awkward. All of a sudden all of his goofyness had disappeared and he'd become unfairly handsome. Coraline felt an odd dread at seeing his new transformation. If he'd changed so much physically in so little time, how different would he act? Did he realize he was suddenly attractive? Would he be a jerk about it? Coraline sat stock still on the bench, unsure of what to do.

He reached the ground, looked around, then spotted her.

"Jonesy?" even his voice was different, Coraline stood up nervously and took a few steps toward him.

"Check it out!" Wybie said with little boy excitement "I got my braces off!" he pulled his lips back in a goofy face to show off his newly straight teeth. Coraline felt her heart soar.

As she leapt into his arms for a very public and very inappropriate kiss in the terminal, she felt herself smile.

No matter what he looked like, he was still Wybie, and he was still hers.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
